Danmachi Rider of Orario
by AsulAgila3456u
Summary: A new generation dragon rider seeks to become a adventurer of Orario but the question is will they accept his dragon? (bellxaiz) (OPBell) :D
1. chapter 1

The birth of a unity

The years have passed of the mighty Eragon the shadeslayer and his dragon Saphira. The days of dragon rider have finally returned and a new generations of dragon riders who are humans, elves, urgals and dwarves have yet to choose their own paths.

A village in the mountainous region of Alagaësia.There lived a boy named Bell Cranel whose hair is white as snow, his skin is pale and his eyes are crimson who live with his granfather. The boy's grandfather died in the mountains so he wandered outside village in depression unaware of the dangers. It began the to rain the boy found shelter in a cave and in that cave he found a strange stone its color matches his eyes.

Staring in fascination, the boy touched the stone and it cracked. The albino was shocked and stared in awe. The stone he found was actually a dragon egg. He heard stories of dragon riders from the village. The infant red dragon looked at with curiousity. He closed his and looked away while reaching out his hand to the dragon. Bell felt nothing until he touched something that is scaly. He opened his eyes and saw the dragon touching his hand with its nose. He was glad that it didn't bite his finger. He patted the dragon and this time a crimson bright light came out of the cave.

Somewhere in Alagaësia

A woman with bloned hair and green eyes was signing papers and next her was an adult blue dragon which is sleeping. The rider felt something that made her stop writing. Her dragon said to her "You felt it too."

"Indeed a new dragon rider is born." The woman said putting down her quil.

"it seems we haven't recovered all the eggs in Alagaësia."

"I agree."

"Should we send a scout to search for them?"

"Yes, we must find them before something else happens to them."

This has been on my mind since 2016 and I'm kinda surprised that no one has ever thought of this before.

You guys can give me any suggestions about what kind of sword bell is will be using and the name of the red dragon


	2. chapter 2

The rookies

Bell woke up in bed finding his dragon resting on his stomach. He noticed his left hand bearing a mark of a rider. The mark is a dragon spreading its wings. Bell thought "Am I chosen to be a rider?

"Your awake." A voice said

He looked to where the voice came. Next to him appears to be a human in his twenties. He has black hair and black eyes he was wearing a green shirt, brown pants and a gray jerkin vest with a badge on his left that look like a flaming sword and next him was full grown yellow dragon.

Bell looked at the dragon in with a loss for words. His dragon was awake and jumped his shoulder. He patted his new dragon and asked the man "where am I?"

"Your in our headquarters we brought you here in the infirmary don't worry your fine." Said the dragon rider.

"Is this a dream?" Bell said while the infant dragon nibled on his ear

"Well that depends on you if its a dream or not." He said

"I-I never thought that I found a dragon egg. But what happened while I was out?" He asked the adult

"I found you at a cave I asked permission to your village to take you with and your village said yes so I packed your things and here you are." Said the man

"So your name's Bell Cranel right? I am Connor Gladreck. I'm the one who brought you here and this is my dragon and this is Vortex." he gestured to his dragon and he nodded to him.

"I never thought that I could actually meet a dragon rider and become one." Bell said and his dragon sat on his lap.

"Well if you want become one first I need to take you in a tour and Bell welcome to Ironflame."

A few hours later

The tour was great. Connor showed the young rider and his dragon to where dragon riders will train. Bell watched in amazement at the dragon riders in combat while flying. The next he showed him to where they sleep and eat. At the end of tour they stopped by at the place to where they forge the weapons of the riders.

"Is that Brightsteel?" The boy asked.

"Yes it is."

"wow do you have weapon thats made of it."

"I have a claymore and yes its ma-"

a voice cut him off and it said "Connor! fancy seeing you here."

They looked inside and to see a male dwarf waving a hammer. They went inside to meet the dwarf. He said "well I see your gaving a tour the new recruits."

"The names Steven." He reached his hand to the albino.

"Bell Cranel." Revealing his name and they shook hands.

"This boy shows promise Connor."

"Figured I might find you here." A voice

The three looked to where the voice came and they saw a blond lady with green eyes sitting on a blue dragon.

"Lady Karah." Connor kneeled.

"Stand Scout Connor." Said by the woman named Lady Karah.

"I was giving Bell Cranel and his dragon a tour in Ironflame my lady." Connor said.

"How many times do I have to tell you people to just call me Karah." She said frustratedly.

"Forgive me."

"No matter, I came here not just to meet the recruits but tell you will tutor the boy because of his lack of experience."

"Really but Karah I am just a scout." Connor said.

"I know that is way this boy will be your responsibility."

"But, Karah ho-."

"You have been a good friend to me and I have no doubts that you will fail me and this boy." She said truthfully.

Connor lost his composure and said "I-alright I won't let you down."

"I know you will." She smiled and she and her dragon took off.

"What was that all about?" Bell said

"Well you see kid Karah and Connor have been friends ever since they became dragon riders."

"Really? that mean she has a-." Bell stopped when the dwarf smiled mischievously.

"ohhhh."

"So you two seem to be getting along." Connor stared at the two.

"Well I be heading back now see ya around." the dwarf saluted in two fingers and went to the forge.

Do you guy have any OC ideas (no offense)

let me know what you think of the story


	3. chapter 3

To bond with your dragon

Bell was helping his dragon to fly before class starts in four days. After three weeks of training with Connor. He taught him how to fight mostly using two handed weapons and archery. Bell decided that he will he using a longsword and a crossbow. Bell knows nothing of flying a dragon and using magic.

"Alright, you can do this I know you can just a little longer." Bell encouraging his red dragon to stay longer in the air. Connor watched him and his dragon spoke to him "They remind me of us when were their age."

"They truely are Vortex." Connor agrees.

"I just hope, he will get along with others." Vortex said worried.

"Hey guys! look!" Bell yelled grinning and pointed at his dragon.

The rider and his dragon looked to where the 9 year old boy is pointing. They marvelously looked at the sight of the little red dragon flying higher and higher. The boy felt his mark burning. He looked at it and it glowed red. He then looked up to see the sky had a rumbling sound. His dragon soared through the clouds where the three can not see. Lightning and thunder emited through the clouds and showing the shadow of a young dragon.

"huwaaaahh!" the three heard the dragon's first roar.

"Is that my dragon." Bell asked Connor

"Yes it is."

Bell heard flaps which are getting louder. He turned and saw a red dragon. Bell took a few steps back as it landed. It spoke into Bell's mind in a male voice "I mean you no harm Bell, for you are my rider."

"You can hear my thoughts?" Bell telepathically speaking to his dragon.

"Yes thats how it works Bell. Every rider can do the same communictions with their dragons."

"Do you have a name?"

"Oh I haven't thought about that yet." His dragon said embarrassingly.

"Well how about Crimsoar."

"Crimsoar?"

"Well your crimson and my mark is a soaring dragon." Bell said and showing his mark to him

"well that makes sense and... I like it!" His dragon now named Crimsoar agrees.

Bell smiled and approached his dragon Crimsoar to pat him. Connor smiled and said "You two will be great parthners Bell."

"We know."

"So did you get your dragon's name?" He asked.

"He didn't think of it. So I named him Crimsor." Bell answered.

The rider and his yellow dragon looked to each other in confusion and Vortex said in realization"I think its because of his dragon being crimson and his mark represents a dragon soaring."

"Makes sense."

"Crimsoar said the same thing.HAHAHA!" Bell laughed.

"You didn't speak in your thoughts Connor." Vortex smiled

"Ok now that your dragon is big enough to ride lets get you a saddle and teach you the basics about flying."

"Alright!"


	4. chapter 4

First flight and use of magic

When the two rookies got their saddle. They are now preparing their first flight and their mentors are flying with them. Bell looked down and smiled to himself thinking "This is amazing!"

"Yes it is Bell." Crimsoar said who heard his thoughts.

"I should really get use to this."Forgeting by the fact that he can talk telepathically to Crimsoar.

"You'll learn soon enough."

"Alright! you two will be racing against us!" Connor shouted.

"Don't you think thats a little bit early!" Bell shouted back.

"Yes! But don't worry we will racing between the cliffs." He assured him.

"Ok! if we crash we'll sue you!"

"Oh come on! Vortex and I have done it in our first flight!" Connor and Vortex grinned.

"Really!?" Bell yelled in a dissatisfied tone

"He's smart." Vortex said to Connor.

"Well how else would you fly your dragon when your in danger?" Connor said.

Sighing in defeat "Fine lets do this anyway."

"Thats the spirit!"

We both landed on the starting. All we have to do is fly through thd cliffs and follo the river. Connor counted down " 3 2 1 GO!"

Our dragons took off and we flew through the cliffs and Connor started giving me advices "Feel how he moves! and how he turns when he accelarates!"

"Lean left!" Crimsoar yelled while turning.

So I did and we both turned left and right as I feel him turning. We both reached at the end of the river. Crimsoar said in relief "I can't believe we survived!"

"Yeah me too!"

"Hey kid! when you and Crimsoar are one use the spell Skulblakas ven." Connor said

"What for?"

"You'll see." Connor smilled

"Ok then you think we should head back cause we're hungry."

"Yeah, I think we should and Bell we only have three days before your ready to train with your peers and also I still have to teach you with magic."

"Understood."

In Ironflame

Connor was teaching Bell of how to cast a spell. Their dragons are watching the two riders as they train.

"Remember Bell bofore you cast a spell you must learn the ancient language." Connor said.

"Like Skulblakas ven what does that mean." Bell asked

"Ah yes that spell once you cast it you will see as your dragon."

"Cool."

"I will teach some of the words I know or I could get a dictionary about it."

"Ok is there another word you know of?" the young rider asked.

Connor turned to a dummy and raised his marked hand and said "Brisingr." The dummy was set on yellow fire.

Bell looked in shock and he looked at his mentor and he said "I can teach you the words. But your limits you will have to figure it on your own."

"Ok, I will."

"I know you can." a voice said which they recognize.

The four turned and it was Karah. Connor told him that she was the descendant of Eragon and Arya and her dragon's name was also Saphira. She was also the head of the Dragon riders

"I see you have been improving Bell." She smiled.

"Yeah I have and this is my dragon Crimsoar."

"You named your dragon thats something don't see everyday."

"Karah what brings you here?" Connor asked.

"To see how are progessing you make an excellent instructor Connor." Karah said.

"Thank you."

"So Bell once you fullfill your dream as a Dragon rider whats next?" Karah asked Bell.

"I want to become an adventurer of Orario." Bell said

This made all of them surpirsed. Karah said "You do realize the danger if they found out about Crimsoar you know what they will do."

"Then I will show them that Crimsoar is not a monster." Bell said with determination.

The all of them were impressed by his determination. Crimsoar smiled and said to his rider "I was right about choosing you as my rider."

"You think so?" Bell asked him and his dragon nodded

"Ok Connor and I are not entirely against you about being an adventurer in orario." Karah said.

"Really?" Bell asked in confusion.

"I hope you fullfill your dream and take care of your dragon." His mentor gave him a thumbs up.


	5. chapter 5

First dragon riding adventurer

After seven years of training in Ironflame. A sixteen year old Bell has his red brightsteel longsword with a blue spahire as the pummel and an advanced crossbow which are strapped to his back. He wore black pants, black hiking boots, black shirt, red bandana, riding goggles underneath his chin, a white jacket white a hoodie and on his left hand covering his mark is a brown fingerless leather glove. His dragon Crimsoar, whose saddle is strapped to a bag which contains his rider's clothes, armor and a dictionary of the ancient language. He can breathe fire and become small again. He can also turn inviseble.

The duo were taught that the riders have found a way for their dragons to channel magic by making themselves invisible to everyone except their riders and became small as their infant size.

Bell and his dragon traveled to orario and when they found the city. They stared in awe and they suddenly remembered that the people aren't entirely fond of dragons due to the monters in the dungoen.

Bell telepathically talks to Crimsoar. "I think we should land in there where no one can see us."

"Agreed." Crimsoar replied.

Hoping that no one saw them. They landed, Bell unstrapped his bag from the saddle and Crimsoar turned small. He landed on Bell's shoulder and a transparent aura surrounded him making him invisible to others but Bell himself. Bell placed the strap of his bag on his left shoulder and wore his hood.

"Ok lets go." The hooded rider said

Crimsoar nodded.

They made their way into the city. When they were in most of them were looking at him. They have never seen him before and where did he came from. A hooded traveler with a bag, a crossbow and a massive sword strapped to his back who comes out of nowhere isn't something they see every day. But they went back to their own business.

He decided to ask a citizen or a local adventurer to where to get a house or how to join a familia. But if he joined a familia then theres a chance that the members will kill Crimsoar so that is out of the question. He will have to figure it out. He said "Excuse me is their a way to get a house?"

"Well before you buy one. You have to go to the guild to trade your gold into valis." The citizen said.

"Valis."

"Its like this." The citizen took something out of his pocket and showed him a small onyx rock.

"Ok." Bell said.

"You should ask him about this _guild_ Bell." Crimsoar said.

"So where is this Guild?" Bell countinued.

"This is the north west main roadmain road of the city and just go staight until you see a building which entered by adventures." The citizen pointed to the tower that reaches the sky.

"Thanks."

"You welcome."

While Bell was making his way to the Guild. He and Crimsoar were impress of why Orario is the so-called famous city and why most Gods would be here. Crimsoar said to his rider "Look at this place! the people, the sound and the smells. We can wander these steets for days."

"True but its to bad they'll kill you and if that happens I won't forgive myself." Bell said worriedly.

"But atleast we can enjoy the moment while it lasts." His dragon said.

"Your right and where here."

They arrived at the Guild. They could see some adventurers entering the building. They went inside. Bell took off his hood and approach a female half elf worker at a register.

"Excuse me. I'm new here so can I trade my gold and be an adventurer." Bell asked.

"Oh your new here? Ok so which familia are you a part of?" The worker asked.

Bell's heart thumped and Crimsoar tried to calm him down. So he said. "About that. I haven't joined one."

"Well your going to have a hard time to fight the monsters in the dungoen and judging by your weapons you look like that your expirienced for this are you sure that no one has accepted you." She said suspicously.

"I'm sure their thinking "Those weapons are just for show." and besides I don't wanna slow them down." Bell said plainly while Crimsoar is just next to her sticking his tongue at the Half elf.

There was a sudden silence between them. Bell telepathically said to his dragon. "Stop."

"Your no fun."

"I'm serious!"

"Fine."

"Alright then give me your name, age and where are you from." She finally said.

"Ok then my name is Bell Cranel. I'm sixteen and I am from Alagaësia."

"Alagaësia? I never heard of that place before." She said while stroking her chin.

"I'm not surprise about that." Crimsoar said.

"Me too." The rider agreed.

"Well its from the north-east of the city." Bell said.

"Really? Anyway sign here." She showed them a contract and where Bell will sign.

Bell signed his signature and the worker said. "Congratulations Bell Cranel you are now an adventurer and I will be your advisor my name is Eina Tulle."

"Well its nice to meet you Eina and before I leave here is the gold that I am going to trade." Bell showed her a pouch of gold coins.

"Wow quite a bounty you got there Bell. You make a pretty fair bounty hunter." Eina said.

The duo remembered that they have been going on bounty contracts back home and Bell said "Thanks."

When Bell got his valis. He bid her farewell. Eina waved at him goodbye and went back to work. Her last thought on the boy were "He's strange? and why do I have a feeling that he's talking to his imaginations." She shurgged it of and continued working.


	6. chapter 6

Joining a familia

After signing a contract to be an adventurer. The duo find themselves aproached by a Little Goddess. Her hair was back, eyes are blue as the sky and she has a well-endowed chest.

"Hi! I'm Goddess Hestia would you like to join my familia?" She asked brightly.

"To be honest, I really hate to see the disappointment in her eyes Bell." Crimsoar said.

"But what should we do!? People in this city never seen or heard about the Dragon riders!" Bell is now hiding his frustration from the Goddess.

"I think we should and _we_ are going show them that I'm not like my counterparts in the dungoen." Crimsoar continued.

"Alright its not like I don't want to so yeah lets do it." Bell said.

"So are you interested or-"

"Sure." Bell cut her off.

"Really!" She shouted excitedly

"You heard me, I am going to join your Familia." Bell smiled.

"Oh, THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!" She bursted out and jumped up and down until she begins to calm down. "I didn't quite get your name?"

"The names Bell Cranel."

A few minutes later

They arrived at an old abandon church in the poor district and found out that they are the only ones to be recruited in the Hestia Familia.

"So you're not a well known Goddess." Bell asked.

"Yeah, no one is interested in joining my Familia until you came along." Hestia said sadly. "But your not going to leave are you?"

"Of course not." Bell said while an invisible Crimsoar standing on his shoulder smiled.

"Really?" She said.

"Well, you could always start somewhere small." Bell remembered that Eragon was once a simple farm boy from stories of his homeland. Maybe, they could make a name for themselves after months and years of hard work.

"Thanks Bell. I'm glad that I recruited you."

"Your welcome and even though you are not a well known Goddess. You can still bless me right." He said.

"Ok then follow me."

Inside the church there was a hidden door and behind it is a secret room. Bell placed his belongings on the couch and Crimsoar flew silently on it and took a nap. Hestia guided Bell to his bedroom.

"Well here it is."

Bell sat on his new bed and Crimsoar leaped on the it. "Well its Comfy."

"Thanks." Hestia said. "I'm gonna go get something to drink. Would you want one."

"Sure."

After Hestia left the room. Crimsoar became visible and leaped at his rider's lap. Bell pat him. "Well lets hope for the best if we show them who we are."

"Agreed."


	7. chapter 7

A promise

"So you're a Dragon rider?" Hestia stared in fascination at the red small dragon whose perched on Bell's shoulder.

"Yes," Bell plainy answered."Does this means were fugitives?"

They should have known from the start that getting falna from the Goddess would reveal their ability to telepathically communicate to each other. But to their suprise, she took it pretty well and seemed to be amazed that she recruited someone that no other God has ever done despite not being a well known Deity.

"Fortunately." Hestia said. "There are peole who tame monsters for the festival 'Monsterphilia'."

The Duo were suprised about this. "Really?"

"Yep." She answered

"Huh," Bell removed his glove and placed on the table. "Guess I won't be needing this.

Crimsoar spoke. "You can pretend to be a tamer whose entering the dungoen."

"But you need to be careful Bell," Hestia warned. "Most Adventurers will think that seeing a unique kind of dragon like Crimsoar would give them a special loot and if the rest of the Gods ever learn about what you are capable of. They literally tear each other's throats and make their Familias kill other Familias just to recruit you."

The two looked at each other and thinking about the situation that could happen. Judging by the look of their Goddess. They could see the fear her eyes. The fear of losing them. They knew she is working really hard to build this Familia from scrathes. They felt sorry for her misfortune and they decided to stay in her Familia no matter what.

"Ok listen, we won't leave your Familia no matter what," Bell placed a hand on her shoulder." But I can't promise anything if something happens to me. That's why Crimsoar and I should stick togther because a Rider and his dragon are strong when they are together."

She widen her eyes. "Really?"

They nod

"Thank you," She hugged them." You two are the best."

"Don't mention it."


	8. chapter 8

The Dungoen

Things have gone smoothly for Bell and Crimsoar. They learned from Hestia that Bell was a level 5 and the skill that revealed their ability was called "Dragon Rider's bond".

After discussing with Eina about the new Familia he's joined and the level he is in. She very suprised that Bell was now a first class adventurer even though he is just a rookie.

Bell who is wearing a chainmail armor with his goggles and bandana (same armor eragon is wearing in the movie) and Crimsoar are currently in the hall way of the 17th-floor after killing monsters in the 24th-floor. They are now heading back at the surface to trade thair bounty.

Bell streched his arms as he walk. "That was a good fight those monsters put up."

"Yeah they did," Crimsoar who flew next to his rider. "Even though they didn't stand a chance against Damocles."

"Yep," Bell unsheath his longsword and admired the weapon in his hands. "With a sword made of brightsteel could cut those beast like butter."

The color of the Longsword is the same as Crimsoar. It's two handed grip is wrapped with a black leather. The hilt was a standard silver cross guard and a large blue sapphire in the pommel held in place by four ribs, which looked like claws. The insignia on the sword is the same symbol on Bell's hand.

Back in Ironflame when Bell was fourteen. Steven forged his red longsword and when he asked the name of the sword. Bell suggested the name "Damocles" from one of the stories his grandfather used to tell him.

He sheath his sword and looked at his red dragon. "Can you smell anyone from here?"

"Not a scent," Crimsoar replied. "How much Valis do you think we will earn at the-."

Crack!

The Rider unsheath his longsword once more as monsters are coming out of the walls surronding them.

"Minotaurs," Bell remembered what Eina said about monsters can form a party of their own before they entered the dungoen. "Level-two monsters. These things just keep coming."

"Well in a monster party like this, mind if I help?"

"It's worth a try so lets do it." He watched his dragon turn visible and grew almost bigger than a house and roared at the beasts

A Minotaur roared back and swung a right hook at Bell. He ducked while he sliced the Minotuar in half disintegrating them in mid-air. A bunch of them attempted to gang up on Crimsoar. Unfortunately for them, Crimsoar swung his tail like a flail hitting them all at once.

The Rider took out his crossbow firing three bolts at each monster in the head. The Monsters began to take a step back and started retreating.

"They're retreating?" Bell lowered Damocles.

"Oh no,"said Crimsoar. "They're heading to the passage of the upper floors."

"Come on Crimsoar!" Bell sheathed his sword and holstered his crossbow and mounted on Crimsoar. "Lets stop them!"

They took off and as they went after the Party. Bell shooked his marked hand at the fleeing Minotaurs.

"Deyja!"

In a blink on an eye, the group of Minotaurs vanished. All that is left are some magic stones and Minotuar horns. The duo landed on the near stairway. Bell dimounted from his dragon amd picked up a magic stone.

He turned to his dragon. "Well, I guess fortune favors us."

His dragon nodded.

A few minutes later.

Bell walked into the guild and saw Eina. He waved to get her attention.

"Bell," she greeted. "How was your day?"

"Everything's fine," Bell smiled. "And guess what."

He placed a bag full of magic stones on the table and the bag was once happens to strapped on the saddle that Crimsoar was wearing . She widdened her eyes at the sight.

She adjusted her glasses and looked at the human. "Bell, how did you get this tons of magic stones? I know that your a level 5. But not many rookies can be that successful."

"Simple, a monster party of Minotaurs spawned on my way up and they would have escaped if I hadn't used my spell."

"You know magic?"

"Of course," Bell said. "I'm well prepared."

Bell telepathically said to Crimsoar. "Or should I say we are well prepared."

The red dragon replied to his rider. "I wonder how will she react about us?"

"She will probably faint maybe."

His dragon chuckled.

"Ok then," said the half elf as she emptied his bag on a tray. "Here is your payment."

She gave him a large pouch of valis. The two were grateful that this could help their home improvement and this could make Hestia so happy.

"Thanks Eina," Bell picked up his bag and the pouch. "And by the way what do you think I should do with this?"

Bell showed her a Minotuar horn.

"Well you could sell it or ask a blacksmith to forged it into something else."

"Oh well thanks."


	9. chapter 9

The Princess

Just after a few moments when Bell and Crimsoar slain the Minotaurs. The Loki familia are heading to the surface from an exphidition.

"Ugh this blows," Tiona complained. "Just when we made it to the 50th floor too."

"Just let it go already," Her sister Tione said. "Or do you plan on complaining on the whole trip?"

"What the hell were those Caterpillar things, though?" Tiona asked. "I've never seen them before."

"They must be a new breed," Tione took out a unique magic stone from her breast. "This is one of their magic stones."

"Eww, what a weird color," The younger twin said. "How'd you manage to get it out of that thing."

"I just plunged my fist into it and grabbed the stone." The eldest jabbed her fist in the air.

"That'd just dissolve your hand."

At the same time a human and a pallum are having a conversation of their own.

"How is Tione still fine after getting drenched in that acid?" The level-4 adventurer Raul Nord asked.

"I already gave her a nice long lecture about that." Finn answered.

"For her," Raul was aware about her having a crush on their 40-year old captain. "Wouldn't be like a reward."

The second class adventurer, Lefiya Viridis was still troubled at the event in the 50th-floor for not doing anything

"Trust in my comrades?" She thought.

"Lefiya."

She looked to see the Sword princess, Ais Wallentien. Even as an air-head she still shows some concern through the tone of her voice.

"Are those bags too heavy?" Aiz offered her. "I could carry some."

"It's okay nothings wrong." The elf blushed.

"Don't trouble yourself over small fry, Ais." Bete Loga walked passed them.

"Shut up Bete. Don't order Ais around."

"Your the one who needs to shut up!" The werewolf shouted at Tiona. "I am not the one who dissolve her equipment dope-azon!"

"Only dopes call other people dopes!"

While the two are arguing. Aiz who stood next too Lefiya had a thought.

"Let's just say she has problems of her own."

The Party were near the passage way to the next floor. The captain noticed something on the stairway.

"Everyone!" Finn called out and the rest of them stopped.

Tione was the first to respond. "Is there something wrong boss?"

The pallum knelt down to pick up a Minotuar's horn and magic-stone and show it to them.

"A Minotaur's loot?" Riveria wondered. "Is their something different about it?"

The Braver rolled his eyes and pointed near stair-way which is laid down with horns and magic stones.

"A Monster party must've spawned here" Raul said. "But I'm kinda surprised that there's many loot laying down here."

"This is probably The Freya Familia's doing." Bete crossed his arms.

"No," Gareth spoke. "They rarely entered the Dungoen even the King Ottar himself so maybe someone took care of it."

"You think another first-class adventurer or Party did this?" Lefiya said.

While everyone was discussing about what happened. Ais on the other hand walked over a bolt and picked it up to inspect it.

This paticular bolt was something she never saw before. The bolt's arrowhead is extremly sharp. the fletching is red and white. But what really got her interest is that the wooden shaft has been engraved with some type of language that feels familiar to her.

"Riveria," She approached the High elf. "I believe this belongs to someone and look at the markings too."

The sword princess handed her the bolt. Riveria looked at the markings in awe. It would seem that this was the first time that the Nine hells has ever seen and couldn't understand this kind of language.

"What does it say?"

"I don't know," She admitted. "These 'words' are unlike anything I have ever scene. Were did you find it this?"

"I found it laying around." Ais replied

Tiona and Tione joined holding the same bolt.

Tiona said. "Well she not lying, look."

"Marvelous," Finn looked at the bolt. "These words might be older that any of us and not even our archives has no knowledge about this. They might be from another country."

"Eh, you think?" Said Bete. "Or maybe some nutjob just made it all up and engraved it down?"

"The world bigger is than you think." Finn scowled. "Too big that you don't even know what's happening."

"Alright, alright sheesh."

"Come on. We will discuss this some other time."

"Hai."

While heading back to the surface. Ais kept looking at the bolt in her hand. She couldn't put a finger on it too where she has ever seen this words.

(In the next chapter, Bell and Ais will meet somewhere in the dungoen and somewhere in the story she will meet crimsoar.)


	10. chapter 10

The encounter

The duo arrived at the deserted church. When they went in the basement Bell placed his googles, bandana and weapons on the desk. While Crimsoar flew to the couch taking a nap.

"We're home!"

Hearing the voice of her child. Hestia came out of her room and immediately approached child and hugged him as the dragon took off from the couch and landed on her shoulder.

"Your back!" Hestia patted Crimsoar. "How was your time in the Dungoen?"

"We were lucky today," The Rider gave the Goddess his pouch of valis. "And when I mean "lucky" I mean very lucky."

This made Hestia happy as she looked inside and got what she bargain for.

"Wow," She said. "If you this keeps up. We might have enough to renovate this place and begin to recruit other adventurers."

"We'll work on that." Bell replied.

Hestia put the pouch next to his weapons. "Ok, I am going to check your falna now.

Bell looked at his dragon who nodded and turned to his Goddess.

"Ok," He said. "But first, I need to take off my armor."

 **Shortly after that**

The three are in Bell's room. He sat on his bed while Hestia who was in a kneeling pose checking his falna. Crimsoar sat his Rider's lap who is scratching his scales.

 **Strength:A-320**

 **Defense:A-312**

 **Dexterity:C-253**

 **Agility:B-178**

 **Magic:C-301**

 **Luck:D-309**

 **Skills:**

 **Dragon Rider's bond-chosen by an infant dragon the user can commincate with his or her dragon and automatically gain magic.**

 **Magic:**

 **Alagaësian Ancient Language- used by speaking the words or phrases to control and use magic.**

Hestia placed a paper on his back and she placed her finger on it. With her touch a white light began to shine as the falna was printed on the paper. As the light died out she removed the paper from Bell's back and showed it to him.

Bell looked at the paper and showed it to his dragon as well.

"I'm really impressed about this." Crimsoar spoke.

"And I didn't even hurt too."

"So this is the skill that revealed our secret."

"Yeah," She replied. "Thats the one."

"Hmmm, I wonder how would others react if they see this."

"Maybe an all-out war I guess."

"Well, I'm hungry," Bell said. "Should I cook something for dinner?"

"No need," Hestia answered. "While you two were gone. I bought cooked potatoes."

"Good, I don't have too cook for dinner."

"Before we eat change your clothes will you." Said Crimsoar

"Fine."

The Goddess and the dragon left the room as Bell started too change clothes. He got out wearing his usual black pants, black hiking boots and black shirt. He then proceeded to the couch were Hestia and Crimsoar started eating.

He took his food and took a bite. "So how was the recruitment going?"

"Not so much." Hestia replied in a saddened tone.

Crimsoar munched down on his potatoe. "Well atleast we got something from the Monster Party."

"True,"He replied. "We'll be lucky if there's another one."

The rider turned to their Goddess

"Don't be so sad," Bell encouraged her. "Atleast you got us."

"Yeah," She started to feel better. "Your right."

Hestia and her child saw Crimsoar yawn and looked at the window only to see that it's already night.

"Well, I guess it's time to sleep." Bell said while Crimsoar jumped onto his shoulder and went to their room.

"Good night." Hestia said.

 **THE NEXT DAY**

After eating breakfast, Bell and Crimsoar are making their way in the Dungeon. Both are having a telepathic conversation to each other.

"Did you make sure that you have everything you need?" The dragon asked."

"Yep," Bell replied. "Except that I have three missing bolts which I fired against the monster party yesterday and I still have that horn which back at the church."

Crimoar had long thought about the horn. "You think we can make something out of it?"

"You mean like a bolt, a knife or maybe an amr-."

Before he could finish saying this sentence. They felt a pair eyes watching them making Bell stop in his tracks. They looked back to see if they are being followed.

"You felt that?" Bell asked his dragon.

"Yeah, I felt it alright." Crimsoar answered.

"You think there's a shade in this city?" Bell looked around to see there is.

"Maybe."

Suddenly a female voice spoke to them. "Excuse me. Is this yours?"

They looked to see a human girl. She has bluish gray hair that she keeps tied with a small knot in a ponytail style wearing a green maid outfit with a magic stone in her hand.

He accpeted the magic stone and exmined it along with his dragon. "A magic stone?"

"I found it here since yesterday," She said. "Although it's not yours. But you are an adventurer after all."

His expression didn't change as he studied the stone. "Something's not right here Crimsoar."

"I'm kinda curious if you play along." Crimsoar said.

"Do I have to?"

"Your choice."

The Rider opened his bag and place the stone inside and said to the waitress. "Well, thanks I guess."

"You're new around here aren't you?" She asked.

"Yes."

"So you haven't explored the rest of the city right?"

"Well like you said. I am an adventurer." He said.

"Why don't you start here at the Hostess of Fertility." She pointed at a building behind her.

It was a rather large pub. The front entrance has a set of double doors with wood carvings decorating the frame. Carvings can be seen in various places on the front of the pub. The Hostess of Fertility sign can be seen on the left side of the entrance, as well as on an overhanging sign with a crossed fork and knife.

The Dragon and his rider looked at the building. "Wow, wonder why we-I mean I didn't notice this place."

"Most of the citizens and adventurers come here to dine in." The maid said. "Maybe you make some new friends."

"Well, since Lady Hestia said that she will be busy for the night," Crimsoar said while Bell scratched and replied to the girl. "I guess I could spend for the night."

"Thank you, I'm Syr Flover by the way." She smiled.

"Bell Cranel," He revealed his name. "Well I should be going now so see you later."

"Bye." Syr waved.

He waved back and continued his way to the dungoen. He spoke to his dragon. "She's not a shade is she?"

"Nope," Crimsoar replied. "Not a single sign."

 **A FEW MINUTES LATER**

Bell and his red dragon entered the 17th floor. Both of them were suprised that the some of the loot is still there.

Bell looked at the dragon perching over his shoulder. "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Go ahead."

As the rider picked up were they left off. Bell collected some of the stones and a few horns as well. Until another adventurer came by.

"Excuse me." A different female vocie said.

They looked to see a very beautiful woman with long golden hair, gold eyes, and a slender body. She wears a white and black battlecloth, black arm covers, and long blue boots. She also wears her armor over this consisting of a headguard, breastplate, arm guards, hip guards, knee guards, a sword with an S-shaped hilt along with a pommel that looks like a question mark and a blue scabbard.

This was the encounter of the Sword Princess of the Loki Familia and the Dragon Rider of the Hestia Familia.


	11. chapter 11

The Princess and the Dragon Rider

An awkward silence took place between the Dragon rider in hiding who was holding a magic stone and in his right hand while the First-class adventurer was looking at his bolts' feltchings. They were just wandering what would happen if Crimsoar became visible.

Bell was the first to break the silence. "Umm... Hi what brings you here in the dungoen?"

She still looked at his bolts and finally meet his eyes. "I came here to train."

Crimsoar carefully perched on Bell's shoulder. "She must be the Sword Princess of the Loki Familia."

"Aiz Wallenstien?" Remembering the rumours from the local adventurers. She was a level five adventurer and the one of the strongest females in Orario. They also remembered from their Patron that she and Loki had an unpleasant history.

"Are you the one who sluaghtered the monster party the other day?" She asked.

Both of them were really surprised and his dragon said. "She must've seen your bolts on the floor after we left."

Bell responed. "Yeah no kidding."

He answered to the girl. "I'm guessing you've seen my bolts lying around."

"Yes, I did." She studied his outfit and weapons. "So how did you do it besides using your sword and crossbow?"

"I used my magic on those beasts." He answered.

"He must be another first-class adventurer." She thought. "How come I have never seen him before? And what happened to his hand?"

She indeed saw his marked hand and he reminds her of a rabbit because of his looks. But something was bugging her from the moment she saw the inscribed bolts.

"By the way." Bell said. "You're Aiz wallenstien. I heard rumors from other adventurers that you were one of the strongest."

"Not strong enough." she thought and said to the rider. "You're right about that, but I did not quite catch your name."

"The name's Bell Cranel."

"So Bell do you mind if I tag along?" Aiz asked.

Suprised about what she said. Bell resist the urge to look at his dragon who just said in his head.

"Well we are going to make new friends even if we didn't share the same familia." Crimsoar said.

"I suppose you're right." A light blushed Bell said telepathically. "And she kinda seems pretty."

"You like her." Crimsoar teased.

"Shut up."

"Sure thing." He said and they started walking.

While they were making their way to the 18th floor. Aiz who was on his right, had a good look on the mark on his left hand. What ever was bugging her it had something to with from her late-parents.

Bell decided to start to conversation. "Does the Loki Familia know that your in the dungoen?"

"Only Riveria." She said.

"Riveria... Ljos Alf?" Bell said.

"Yes... that was her full name." Aiz said. "Did you two know each other?"

"Only by name." He answered. "One of my friends who was an elf came back from a vacation and mentioned about her in my homeland. She was born in the Alf's Royal Forest as a member of the High Elf family. My friend also mentioned that she left her home because of her father's negative attitude toward her interest in the outside world and decided to leave along with her friend Aina."

This made her eyes wide. Aiz never asked her mentor about her past. She was really suprised that her new friend was a foreigner.

He saw her expression and said. "Wait you didn't know?"

She shook her head. "No, I didn't."

"Huh wonder why she didn't." Crimsoar said.

"Let's not push it shall we." Bell said to his dragon who agreed.

"Don't be feeling so down on yourself, atleast you two get along." He said.

She smiled. "I guess so."

The three suddenly heard cracks from the walls. They drew out their swords. Aiz looked at Bell's blade. It was really beautiful, but she focused her attention on the Minotuars.


	12. chapter 12

To have fun

Surrounded by another monster party. Bell was starting to get irritated by these Minotaurs. He scanned the number of monsters and only 80 in total.

"Round two, I guess and this time she'll help you clear this out." Crimsoar sighed.

"Hey Aiz," He spoke. "Wanna have a challenge?"

"A challenge?" She repeated.

"Who ever gets the most kills wins."

"What is the consequence to the one who loses?" She said.

"I never thought about that." Bell shrugged. "I brought it up just to have fun."

"Well," Aiz spoke knowing that he has survived before. "Challenge accepted then."

"Alright," Bell gripped his sword tightly and said. "Ready...GO!"

Both adventures charged into the fray while Crimsoar was watching at the scene. As one by one monsters were being cut down like wheat in a field and blood splattered on the halls it was rather a gruesome sight. Two level five adventures wielding unbreakable swords are truly a force to be reckoned with.

Bell was on the left flank of the monster party. Slicing and dicing every Minotaurs he sees with his Brighsteel longsword, Damocles. He charged against Minotaur armed with a club. It swung it's club at Bell. But the Rider sliced the weapon in half and drove his sword through the monster's throat killing it instantly.

Aiz was on the opposite side. Living up to her name as the "Sword Princess". She showed no mercy to the beasts as she cut them down with her sword Desparate. One of them tried to grab her and it turned to be a bad move. She dodged and cut it's hand while it was screaming in agony gripping it's forearm she slice through the Minotuar's waist disentagrating.

She saw a few minotuars trying escape. She wasn't going to let them escape and lose the bet as well. So she used her wind magic Ariel.

"Tempest!" She chanted

Magical winds surrounded her increasing her speed and strength. She took off in a speed of light killing the fleeing Minotaurs. Bell saw the enchant type spell she used and was really impressed by it.

"Show off!" He shouted at Aiz.

"Two can play it that game."

"Bell!" Crimsoar said. "More of them! Incoming!"

He saw a group of Minotaurs coming into their direction.

"Got it!" He responded.

"Garjzla!" He opened his marked hand and a ball of light in a size of a basketball appeared out his hand. He hurled it at the incoming monsters and exploded killing them.

"Not bad Bell." Aiz saw his spell and grew to like him.

Bell scratched his head. "Same goes to yours."

"I think we don't need to go futher in the dungoen." Crimsoar looked at the stones and horns laying on the ground.

"Well your right about that Crimsoar."

"So how many kills did you get?" He asked her.

"40," Aiz answered. "You?"

"Same."

"A tie huh," Aiz looked at her sword seeing that their slaughter may have dulled Desparate.

"I guess will settle this next time," Bell sheathed his sword. "Is there something wrong with your sword?"

"My sword, Desparate is an unbreakable blade," She said. "But, it can still lose it's edge."

"Really?" Both Rider and Dragon were surprised that there is another kind unbreakable weapons that not even Brightsteel.

"Orario never ceases to amaze." Crimsoar looked at blade.

"Hmmm, let me have a look." He extened his hand for her sword.

She nodded and gave him Desparate. Bell studied the blade for about 8 seconds. He placed the sword on the ground and searched in his bag. He took out a stone which is black as night and picked up her sword. He started grinding the stone on Aiz's weapon. She watched as he sharpen her sword.

"A whetstone?" She thought. "But, its gonna take more than that to sharpen it."

After grinding the stone on the sword, he returned Desparate to Aiz. "Here, give it a try."

She swung her blade in the air 4 times and placed her fingers on the edge to feel the blade. To her surprise, the blade is very sharp now. Normaly, it could take weeks to sharpen an unbreakble blade. But with Bell's whetstone it only took less than a day.

She turned to him in awe. "What kind of whetstone is that?"

"This?" He tossed the stone in the air and caught it. "My people used it to sharpen their swords. We call it Rhunön's stone."

"Rhunön?" Aiz repeated and thought. "An elven smith who forged the brightsteel for the Dragon riders? But how can that be?... unless."

"Bell, where are you from?"

Crimsoar studied and spoke to his rider. "She's unto us."

"You think she knew about the Dragon Riders?" He said telepathically.

"One way to find out." He sighed.

Bell looked her into the eye. "I am from Alagaësia."

Aiz widdened her eyes and losing her composure. All the dots are now connected. His inscribed bolts, his marked hand, his spell, and his red sword. The stories about the brave Riders of Alagaësia and along with their mighty dragons she heard from her late father were actually real.

"Are you a-"

"Dragon rider," He calmly said. "Crimsoar."

The crimson dragon revealed himself to Aiz and change into his true size.


	13. Rewrite

I'm rewritting this story and including the demigod story.


End file.
